The present disclosure describes systems and techniques relating to client association for provisioning devices in a communication network, such as an Internet-of-Things (IoT) network.
The IoT, or the Internet of Everything, is a network of physical objects or “things” that can collect and exchange data. The physical objects or “things” can include a wide variety of devices such as wearables, implants, chips, connected automobiles, smart home appliances
(e.g., smart thermostats, washer/dryers, and refrigerators), and field operation devices. With embedded electronics, software, sensors, and existing network infrastructure, these devices can collect and transfer data among each other and access internal networks (e.g., home networks) or external networks (e.g., the Internet). The IoT can allow remote monitoring and control of the devices.